Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar
Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar is the fifty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eleventh episode of Season 4. It features Zulu king, Shaka Zulu, against Roman dictator, Julius Caesar. It was released on July 20th, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Julius Caesar DeStorm Power as Shaka Zulu Klarity as the Zulu warriors (cameo) EpicLLOYD as the Roman soldiers (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Shaka Zulu is in dark yellow, Julius Caesar is in red, the Zulu warriors are in brown, and the Roman warriors are in silver.] 'Shaka Zulu:' Iwisa, meet Caesar; he's a commander Who thinks he can dance with Conan of the Savanna, But when I go hand-to-hand with you, I go hammer! Knock off his dome, wrap it up in his own banner! Send it back to Rome with a message from the Zulu! If you battle Shaka, this what happen to you! If you cross that Equator, you'll head straight into a massacre, And get fucked by more than just Cleopatra in Africa! 'Julius Caesar:' You talk a lot of shit for a man wearing a diaper. I heard you had poison spit. Where was it in this cypher? 'Cause all I hear is threats from a brute with no discipline, And I'm ruling over you like a boot full of my citizens! You should take your cow skin shield and hide under it! You're fucking with the most triumphant third of the Triumvirate! I'm first of the empire and last of the republicans, And hunting you, accompanied by legions of my countrymen! (Ooh!) Ask my kidnappers if I'm just a shit talker. Doc J dunk on you like Boom Shakalaka! So don't go rattling your sticks at me! If I wanted to shake spears, I'd waggle my biography! 'Shaka Zulu:' Right, I've heard of your play. Tell me, how does it end? Oh yes! You get stabbed many times by your friends! So whatcha gonna do with your Roman swords? When the lines of your legions get gored by the horns Of the Zulu warriors! Trained on thorns To dismember any emperor's pasty white hordes! I got the strength of a lion and the speed of a cheetah, And everyone knows you're just a chicken, Caesar! 'Julius Caesar:' Oooh, can I be a hyena? 'Cause I'm going to laugh! I'll pave roads with the bones of your goat-herding ass! First, my front lines will drop back and spank you in the chest, Then I'll decimate your horns; you can't outflank the best! Let your reserves come at me. My ballista's cocked and ready! When I take aim, I always keep my whole crew steady! Because there's no use in murdering you and your heathen. You can grow my wheat for me after you're beaten. Scrapped lyrics 'Julius Caesar:' Mad rhymes are doper than any verse who ever kicked, Strangle you like Vercingetorix! ---- Haven't left anyone more featherless since Vercingetorix! Poll Trivia General *This is the first penultimate battle of a season in which EpicLLOYD does not rap. *This is the third battle where the suggestion comes from somewhere other than YouTube. In this case, all three suggestions were taken from Instagram. Wiki user, Meatholl, also appears on the right. *This is the first battle since Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye to feature Peter as a main rapper and Lloyd as a cameo. References *Both Zulu's and Caesar's distinctive battle formations are shown in each of their second verses. **They are also shown in the outro. Errors *During Shaka Zulu's first verse, the word "go" is missing from "When I go hand-to-hand with you". *During Shaka Zulu's second verse, the word "hordes" is misspelled as "hoards". *During Julius Caesar's first verse, the word "and" is missing from "And you should take your cow skin shield and hide under it". *During the line "My ballista's cocked and ready! When I take aim, I always keep my whole crew steady!", Nice Peter speaks while EpicLLOYD says "ready" and "aim", and Lloyd speaks while Peter says "steady". Related videos Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:DeStorm Power Category:Klarity